


The Thunderer's Paramour

by bluetoast



Series: The Jotun and the Widower [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/M, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, Loki Feels, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Thor, Slave Loki, Thor Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from a prompt at norse_kink. Thor frequents a pub/hotel in the seedier part of the city. It's his favourite only because of the company – there is a quiet, mistreated Jotun slave, who also happens to be blind. He's been through hell and back over the years but is better looked after in his current situation (not well, but better). However, when Loki succumbs to his yearly bout of heat illness due to the summer, he's sold to a brothel - where Thor finds and rescues him. When Loki gets better, Thor makes him into his concubine, and while he knows he is loved, Loki can never forget he is still a slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thunderer's Paramour

The whole reason Thor first went to the pub was due to his usual place being closed for renovations, or some other trivial reason. He hadn't even gone out with friends that night, and it'd been rather nice change of pace. When he stepped into the place, it didn't look all that different from ones he frequented normally. The sound of laughter, mixed with song and the thump of tankard on table; the smell of ale and cooked meat, and, rather best of all, no one seemed to pay him the slightest bit of attention. Being able to drink and eat in peace was a welcome change.

He emptied his tankard of ale and set the flagon down on the bar with a hard thud, not certain if he wanted more of the brew or not. It was strong, and he didn't plan on getting so drunk he couldn't find his way home. Had he not been alone, he might have gone on drinking, but as it was...

“Wanting some more?” The bartender came over to him and set a hand on the tankard.

“No,not just now.” Thor shook his head a little to clear it. “Perhaps in a little while.”

“Looking for some entertainment then?” There was something of a wicked glint to the man's eye. “I can arrange that.”

Thor was no stranger to prostitutes, not that he'd want his mother to know that, but in this part of the city, he wasn't too certain about the sort of women who earned their living on their backs. However... “Companionship and a dark corner would be most welcome.” 

The man smiled again and went to the kitchen door. “Loki!” He screamed into the other room. “Put down those dishes, you have more important work!”

He frowned at the name and felt his mouth go dry as a thin, undersized frost giant came to the doorway. He was dressed in a simple tunic and boots, his black hair cut short near the base of his skull. A heavy looking leather collar was around his neck, with matching straps on his wrists and biceps. Having only seen pictures of the jotun, it was surprising that the blue skin didn't faze him in the slightest. The thing that unnerved him were the eyes – a milky shade of red; this Loki was blind. “I do not...”

“Loki will be more than happy to keep you company.” The bartender took Loki by the elbow and hauled him over to the bar. “Certainly you wouldn't want to miss the chance to overpower a frost giant, would you?”

Thor felt sick. When he walked into this place, he would have thought nothing of going to war with Jotunheim and slaughtering the blue monsters with his bare hands. But seeing one like this; it was heartbreaking. Then the idea of someone else coming along and harming this Loki made him feel worse. He pulled on a very convincing smile. “Of course not.” He stood and set a hand on the frost giant's arm, noting that he didn't tense up when he did. He reached into his pocket and set a gold coin down on the bar. “I take it this will be sufficient.” 

The bartender picked up the coin and then gave Loki an appraising look. “Take our guest upstairs, Loki. He's paid enough for the entire night. Make certain he gets his money's worth.” 

The jotun inclined his head. “Yes, master.” 

Thor didn't say anything as he followed the slightly shorter man up a flight of stairs and then into a sparsely furnished room. There was a bed, a wardrobe and wash stand. He shut the door behind him as Loki walked over to the washstand and expertly lit the lamp, snuffing the flame of the match out with his fingertips. In truth, sex was the last thing on his mind right now, but watching the lithe jotun was starting to make him rethink that. “I do not plan on staying here all night.” 

Loki turned towards him, blinking. “No one ever does. No guests, master.” He took a few steps closer, sniffing slowly. “You are also much more sober than most men I've brought up here.”

He risked a chuckle. “I will take that as a compliment.” He walked in a slow circle, not certain what to do. “However, I must confess, I have never been intimate with a man before.”

“I am not a man.” Loki replied. “I am a jotun.”

“You have the face of a man.” Thor replied.

“So my appearance is that of a man, that does not make me one. I am both male and female, like many of my species.”

He gaped at Loki. He had thought that was only a rumor. “I...”

“Close your mouth, master. Sometimes there are flying bugs in the room and I would hate for you have one soar into you mouth.” He chuckled.

Thor set a hand against the jotun's cheek. “How long have you been blind?” 

“Centuries.” He let out a breath. “I do not remember what it was to see any more, master. And do not apologize, it is not important if I can see or not.” 

He slid his hand back behind Loki's head, fingering the short hairs at the back of his neck. “And how long have you been a slave?”

“All my life.” He replied. “I was brought back from Jotunheim following the war. I do not know the details. I have been a whore for almost as long.” 

“You were a child.” He managed to rasp out.

“I am a jotun. It does not matter.” Loki frowned. “It is not as if anyone cared.” 

“It...” Thor backed away, horrified. He took a deep breath. “Someone should have cared. Someone should have...”

“No one did. What is done is done.” He frowned. “Do you really not know much of the slave trade here in Asgard?”

“It's illegal.” He growled out. “It should not...”

“It may have escaped your notice, master, but slaves are still smuggled into the realm. Not children, thankfully, but others. Or, rather, children aren't brought into the city.” He took a step closer. “But I have a feeling you are not here for a lesson on the less unsavory factors of this fine realm.” 

Thor shook his head. “No.” In truth, he didn't know what he was here for, not now. In the flickering light of the lamp, the jotun appeared to be nothing but angles. He watched as Loki removed his boots and then his tunic, leaving him completely naked, save for the collar and cuffs. “What are you doing?”

He stepped up to him. “You've bought me for the night, master. Certainly you wish to see what you've purchased.”

He swallowed, taking a look at the thin creature, and reached out and ran a hand down his chest, following the odd ridges that covered his skin. Everything about Loki was thin and sharp; even his curves. Loki let out a tiny giggle as his fingers traced along is stomach, and he stepped closer. “It is like I have told you, I have never lain with a man before.”

“And I have told you that I am no man.” Loki reached up and brushed his hand against his cheek, smiling faintly as he traced his face with his fingers. “Close your eyes.” 

Thor frowned, but did as he asked. He could still make out a little of the light against his eyelids, and he suddenly became aware of the drunken singing in the tavern below them. He then felt something against brush against the front of his pants. “What...” He nearly backed away when he felt hands sliding up his legs. “Loki...” He let out a groan as his cock start to harden and when he felt the jotun nuzzle his groin again, his eyes fluttered open and he looked down to watch as Loki slowly undid the ties of his trousers with his teeth, his hands coming up to rest on his hips. 

The jotun's sightless gaze flicked upward and he let out a knowing smile. “You're watching now, aren't you, master?”

He nodded, forgetting that the man kneeling in front of him couldn't see. “I...” He watched as Loki's attention left his face and the jotun pulled his pants down. “You...” His eyes closed and he moaned as he felt the jotun's lips wrap around the head of his cock and sucked slowly. He felt as the warmth of the jotun's mouth left him and Loki's tongue began licking up his length, causing him to shudder. The ridges that covered the jotun's skin were also on his tongue, and the oddness of it only made him harder. “Yes...” 

“You're huge.” Loki whispered against his skin, just loud enough for Thor to hear. 

Thor's hand fumbled for Loki's shoulder as the jotun slid his mouth back over his cock, taking him nearly all the way in and then dragging his lips back up the length, only to stop at the head, swirl his tongue around it and repeat the process. “Please...” He felt Loki's hands settle on his rear and he slid his own hand up onto the jotun's head, frowning at the odd protrusions he found right above his ears. He pushed Loki back, breathing hard. 

The jotun bowed his head, looking contrite. “I am sorry, master.”

“No...” He breathed out. “I just need to...” Loki knelt there, waiting as he shed himself of his clothing and then slid his hand back behind Loki's head. “That's better.” He brushed his fingers against the jotun's cheek and the man obligingly opened his mouth, letting Thor slid his cock inside. 

Loki straightened up, wrapping one arm around Thor's leg, and slid the hand of the other onto his hip, and he leaned forward and ran his tongue down the length of his cock, laving at it roughly. Thor hissed sharply at the contact and he repeated the motion, bobbing his head up and down at the same time.  
“Loki...” Thor closed his eyes as he felt the jotun's lips close halfway down his shaft and slowly start to suck him. “What a sweet, hot mouth you have...”

The jotun pulled back to run his ridged tongue over the head again. “Thank you, master.” 

His laugh turned into another groan as Loki's mouth closed around him and he started to work him in earnest. “Don't... don't stop....” He kept a hand on the back of Loki's head, and he thrust against his face. This wasn't the first time he'd fucked a lover's mouth, far from it. But it was the first time his lover didn't just kneel there and take it. He twisted one hand into his short hair and the other rested against his shoulder as he pumped his cock between his lips. “So good...” He thrust hard, hitting the back of his lover's throat before retreating. 

Loki ran his tongue over his cock as it invaded his mouth, his hands sliding down to cup his ass as he fucked him. Thor heard him gag faintly as he hit the back of his throat again and intensified his motions, his cheeks hollow as he sucked at his member, licking the tip of his tongue over the head on the out-stroke. 

Thor pumped against him twice more and then came with a loud groan, his come pouring down the jotun's throat and he could faintly make out Loki's swallowing motions, gulping down his seed as he emptied himself. He slowly released Loki's hair and looked down as the jotun pulled away from him, licking his lips to clean them.

“Thank you.” He brushed his fingers against Loki's cheek, and the jotun leaned towards his touch. He crouched down, picked Loki up and carried him over to the bed. His cock was already starting to harden again.

“Master?” The jotun asked, his voice sounding confused. “Have I done something wrong?” 

Thor climbed onto the bed, nuzzling the man's ear “Thor.” 

“Pardon?” Loki frowned.

“My name is Thor.” He slid a hand between his lover's legs, his expression changing as he brushed his hand against Loki's cock to find no sac underneath, instead, he discovered a slit and the jotun cried out when he thrust two fingers inside. 

“Not...” His voice whispered as Thor kept stroking him with his fingers, stretching him. “Not... _Prince_ Thor?” 

“Yes.” He removed his hand and drove his aching cock into Loki's welcoming quim, moaning loudly. “Prince Thor.” He felt one of the jotun's legs come up around his waist and his arms came around his, holding onto him as he began to drive his cock into the wonderful slick heat of the man beneath him. Words ceased, leaving only moans and gasps of pleasure as they fucked, the loudest sound was the headboard striking the wall again and again.

*  
Loki tugged on a clean tunic, still sore from the previous night. Of course, he wasn't about to tell his owner that he'd spent the night pleasuring the crown prince of Asgard. He had been absolutely stunned when the man told him his name; and even more shocked to find out that he was _that_ Thor. He also wasn't expecting for the prince to return to the tavern. 

After pulling on his boots, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. The familiar sound of the cook's singing greeted him as he went into the room.

“Good morning, Ursa.” He stated, setting a hand on the work table.

“Good morning, Loki.” There was a scuffle of tankard and plate were set in front of him. “You're up early.”

“I had the luck of getting more than a few hours sleep.” He sat down on a stool and picked up a mug, the familiar taste of tea, loaded with preventative herbs, washed over his tongue.

“That makes two of us.” The cook replied and he heard her chopping vegetables. “Spring is over.”

“Yes.” He set the mug down. “Summer's heat is almost upon us.”

“We're due for an extremely hot summer.” Ursa sighed. “You'll be fine, you always are.” 

Loki nodded and picked up the bread on his plate. “Summer always looks worse before it actually gets here.” He tore the piece in half and began to eat some of it.

“That's the spirit.” The dark-elf laughed. “See, it won't be so bad.” She patted his arm. “Besides, you're inside most of the day. It'd be different if you were in a field tending crops.”

“I don't think I would have lived as long as I have if I was doing that.” He took another drink of tea. 

“True.” The air was thick with the smell of chopped onions. “You're a survivor, Loki. You remember that.”

“I will.” He sighed and turned his focus on his food. 

*

Thor closed his eyes as his breathing returned to normal, resting his head between Loki's shoulder-blades. The jotun was clutching the headboard, his body shaking from the intensity of their coupling. He had managed to last a week without returning to the tavern, but his dreams and fantasies had been of the blue skinned man currently under him, and his feet had led him back to the pub and back into Loki's bed. He nuzzled the base of Loki's skull and then gently pulled out of his lover. “Not hurt, are you?”

The jotun shook his head and moved to sit. “I'm fine.” He turned and pulled Thor down into his arms, smoothing down his hair. 

Thor closed his eyes. “Tell the truth.” 

“Sore, master.” He felt Loki press his face into the top of his head. “But that is a constant in my line of work.”

He didn't want to think about the other people Loki was forced to sleep with. He snuggled closer to the jotun, letting out a breath. “I did not hurt you, did I?”

“No, master.” His reply was honest and he moved his legs, settling Thor between them. 

Thor flinched. “Do not call me that, Loki.”

“What shall I call you then?” He brushed his fingertips against Thor's cheeks. 

He smiled, wrapping his arms around the jotun's middle, hugging him. “I do not object to you using my name.”

“I would not dream of taking the liberty, your grace.” Loki replied, ducking his head.

Two weeks ago, Thor would have struck the jotun for that, but instead, he chuckled, the rage he might have felt being replaced with mirth. “Do not call me that either. I have come here to forget who I am for a while.” 

“Very well.” He combed Thor's hair with his fingers. “I am not hurt, Thor.”

He smiled and closed his eyes. “You need to eat more.”

“I can only eat what I am given. And please do not tell the man who owns me I need more to eat. He prefers me to look this way.” Loki opened his arms as Thor shifted and sat up. “What is wrong?”

“Wrong? You're skin and bones.” He shook his head. “Why does he think you look good this way?”

“I do not know. I have been in far worse places than this, Thor. I am allowed to remain clean, I am fed and, most importantly, clothed.” He gave him a very sardonic smile. “Compared to some owners, this place is practically Valhalla.” 

He stared at the bone thin man, with bruises and scars from beatings across his body, and he couldn't believe what Loki was telling him. “Such things are illegal....”

“And I have told you that the law tends to look the other way.” He sighed. “I am sorry that I must tell you this, but it's true. Many things that should be stopped aren't.” He looked contrite. “I should not even speak of such things, it is too...”

Thor set a hand on his arm. “No, I should hear of it. If laws are being broken and those who should enforce them are not...”

“Such laws are overlooked as long as they do not apply to Asgardians, your grace.” Loki's shoulders fell. “I am not an Asgardian, so I am fair game, much like the dark elves and dwarves.” He shook his head. 

“It is not right.” He stood up, feeling rather ashamed of himself. In sleeping with Loki, he was more or less condoning the actions of others. “A slave is not a horse.” 

“Of course we're not horses.” Loki snorted. “Horses are treated far better than whores like myself.” 

“You are not a whore.” Thor interjected and then stopped. “Do not call yourself that, Loki.” 

The jotun rose to his feet. “It is what I am, Thor. I'm lower than a whore. I do not have a choice in who I take into my bed.”

He felt sick. “It is not...” He looked around the small room, not knowing what to do. “It worries me. If I am unaware of people are treated in this city, then how am I to know what is going on in the rest of the realm?” He held up his hand, even though he knew Loki couldn't see it. “And do not tell me that you are not people.” He grabbed for his clothes, his good mood almost completely gone. “You are a citizen of this city.”

“I'm a slave, Thor.” Loki had sat back down onto the bed. “I am nothing.”

“You're wrong.” He was shaking. “You are...” He fastened his pants and then turned to look at the man. “If you were not a slave, Loki, if you were a free citizen, would you want me in your bed?”

Loki's sightless eyes blinked. “If I was not a slave, your grace, it is unlikely we would ever meet.”

He shook his head. “No, Loki. Assume you were free and we met as equals and...”

“I am not your equal. You are the crown prince, and I am a jotun. If you found me on the streets of Asgard, I would most likely be arrested, questioned and executed on suspicion of spying for the king of Jotunheim.” Loki lowered his head. “I do not meant to be forward, but...”

Thor came over and crouched down in front of Loki, taking his hands. “No, no you are right. It was an unfair question.” He sighed. “There is much of this realm that I do not understand.” He squeezed the jotun's hands. “I should strive to learn more. I cannot hope to be a good king someday if I let anyone suffer.”

“You cannot control suffering, Thor.” Loki tugged a hand free and smoothed his hair down. “There will always be suffering.”

“I know I cannot hope to end all suffering. But when a being under Asgard's protection considers a tiny room, minimal food and earning their right to them by having their body taken against their will paradise, I do not think I can let that stand.” He stood and continued to get dressed, not thinking about the fact that by paying Loki's owner, he was allowing the treatment to continue. But if this was Loki's idea of living decently, he couldn't dream of what could be worse. “I am sorry that you must live this way. I am sorry that anyone must live this way.”

“I appreciate that, Thor.” Loki rose from the bed and picked up his own tunic. 

He finished putting on his boots, his mind racing. “I just wish... I wish the circumstances under which we have met could have been different.” 

Loki blinked. “I cannot think of another scenario, Thor. Unless someone other than the warrior who found me on Jotunheim had been someone other than who it was.” 

Thor thought for a moment. “I should find this warrior. It is one thing to take a warrior captive, an entirely different to take an infant.”

“What is done is done.” He pulled on his boots. 

“Loki...” Thor paused. “If I were to return here next week...” He took a deep breath. “If I continue to come and see you, but I do not...”

“If all you wish to do is come and talk, Thor, I do not object. It might be... welcome.” He stood and walked over to him. “You are essentially paying for time with me, my master doesn't question what those who buy me do with me, unless I have visible signs of abuse. He is the only one allowed to beat me.” 

Thor wanted to state that no-one should be beating him, but he refrained. “I should like to just spend time talking with you.” He smoothed down the jotun's hair, frowning at the bumps again. “What are these?” He brushed one of them.

“My horns. They are kept from growing too long.” He let out a shudder as Thor rubbed the base of them. “That...” 

“Feels good?” He did it again. “Why are they kept short?”

“If they were long, then I would have two powerful weapons on the top of my head.” He stated. “Master would rather keep them short and not harvest them. Even if a single jotun horn can earn a hundred gold coins.”

“Norns.” Thor pressed a kiss into the top of his head. “It seems I must do a lot of reading before I return to see you.” 

Loki smiled. “Next week?” 

“Yes.” He kissed his cheek. “Next week.” He went to the door.

“Thor?” There was a hitch in Loki's voice and he turned back.

“Is there something else?” 

“I would want you in my bed if I had a choice.” He smiled. “I don't know if you believe me or...”

“I believe you.” Thor replied. “Take care of yourself, all right?”

“I always do.” The jotun replied with a grin.

*  
So it began. The prince of Asgard would come to the tavern every week and Loki would always take him upstairs. They would talk for hours; about the less favorable parts of Asgard that Thor had been kept ignorant of, the training grounds, anything. Even though Loki had a feeling the prince had meant to avoid staying out of bed, but somehow they ended up there every other week. Not that Loki objected. Compared to some of the people he was forced to service, Thor was the paragon of morality. He also didn't say anything about the bruises or marks on his skin.

Loki liked to believe that Thor actually cared, but at the same time, knew that thinking such things were foolish.

Thor was a the crown prince and he was less than dirt under that man's feet. 

Then came a week without Thor, and at the same time, the temperatures of the city soared. It didn't take long for the heat to start to get to the jotun. Perhaps it was the lack of the new wealthy patron showing up, perhaps it was just his master being an asshole; but in the middle of a heat wave and a drunken beating, his master replaced his leather collar and cuffs with ones of iron and sold him. 

*  
Thor tried to convince himself that the nightmare was over. When he'd gone looking for Loki at the tavern, he rather surprised that the bartender had sold him. Slaves were bought and sold constantly, but with the money he himself had been spending, he didn't think that Loki would be gotten rid of over a week's absence. Fandral had been bugging him for weeks to meet his mysterious new 'partner' and Thor had reluctantly agreed. It was a very lucky thing his friend had been there, otherwise there might have been several dead bodies to explain in the morning.

They had found Loki in a wretched, filthy brothel in a part of Asgard that needed to be expunged from existence. Just remembering walking into that place and seeing three large men holding his Loki down while they took him on a table, out there, in front of everyone, had made his temper flare and in truth, the rest of it was all red until he arrived back at the citadel, a beaten, violated, ill and shaking jotun in his arms. 

Now Loki was sleeping, and Eir had strongly warned Thor to let him rest. The list of injuries was extensive; bruises, broken bones, torn skin, infections in several lacerations, and at the heart of it all, was heat sickness. Once he was cleaned, his wounds tended to and cooled off, he could begin the process of regaining his health. 

“Thor?” A soft whisper from behind him, caused him to turn. 

“Mother.” He stood up as she came over to him. “I can explain...”

Frigga held up her hand to silence him, turning to look down at the sleeping jotun in the bed. “There is no need for such things.” She reached out and brushed a lock of hair out of Loki's face. “I'm not here to give you a lecture on slavery.” 

Thor felt abashed. “I couldn't leave him there, Mother.” 

“I know, my son.” She set her hand on his arm. “You cannot free him either. It would not be safe for him.”

He nodded and sat down on the bed, taking Loki's hand in both of his. “I will take care of him.” 

Frigga smiled, smooth his hair down. “I know you will.” She let out a breath. “I've notified your father of what has happened.” She shook her head. “His focus is more on finding what bastard smuggled Loki back into Asgard as an infant and sold him, rather than what you and your jotun are doing now.”

Thor turned back to look at Loki. “I have to wonder if any other children like him were brought back.”

“I do not think so.” She sighed. “Most of the prisoners brought back from the war are long dead.”

Loki shifted slightly in the bed, mumbling something under his breath before sinking back into sleep. 

He looked down at the thin blue hand he was holding. “It was not right.” 

“No.” She set a hand against his cheek and kissed his forehead. “But you cannot change the past.”

He nodded. “But I can protect the future.” 

She gave him an encouraging smile. “You have a good heart, Thor. It will not be an easy task, your friend has suffered cruelties that you cannot begin to fathom.” Her eyes became downcast. “Nor can I.”

He looked down at Loki, his heart twisting. “I used to desire war. That is what I expected to do once I became king.” He shook his head. “I shall not look for war. How can we hold ourselves as a shining example of civilization throughout the Nine Realms and the rest of the universe if we still allow and condone slavery?”

She touched his cheek, “and that is exactly the way a king thinks.” She smiled. “Get some rest. You have had a very busy night.”

“I will.” He gave his mother a smile and went back to his chair, settling down as his mother swept out of the healing wing.

*  
Loki woke up confused. He was lying on a soft bed, far softer than any he could remember. And clean; a beautiful, linen and lavender smell. He shifted in his sleep, wincing. He had the vague memory of being tied down to a table and drunken laughter, followed by horrific pain. The three men in the brothel; he recalled the stench of cheap ale, followed by an enraged shout. A voice he knew well: Thor.

Thor had come for him in that hellhole and brought him... wherever here was. 

He reached up, frowning at the bandages around his eyes. Why were his eyes bandaged? He couldn't see, so what was the point?

“Loki?” Thor's voice came from his right. “Loki, are you awake?”

He coughed. “I think so.” He rasped. “Could I... water?” A moment later, a pair of hands, (not Thor's) helped him sit up and a glass was pressed against his lips. He took a sip and smiled. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” It was a woman's voice, no-nonsense, rather like Ursa's. “How are you feeling?”

“I've felt worse.” He replied, taking another sip of water. “I... where am I?”

“You're in the healing halls, Loki.” Thor's voice said. “I brought you here the night before last, do you remember?”

“Bits of it.” He winced. “It's hot.... I've been sleeping for two days?”

“Nearly that.” The woman said again, and something cool was placed against his body. It felt like a down blanket, yet it was cool instead of warm. “Now, no excitement, your grace. He needs rest.”

“Understood.” Thor's voice had an odd tone to it. Whoever this woman was, Thor clearly respected her. 

“I will have some food sent up. See that he eats at least some of it.” She brushed a hand against the back of Loki's head. “Try and get some more rest if you can.”

“Yes, ma'am.” Loki replied, doing his best to sound polite.

The woman chuckled. “Rest. No excitement.” She walked away.

He took another drink of water and reached out, looking for a place to set the glass. He felt Thor's hand take it from him. “Thank you.” He settled back against the small mountain of pillows. “Why are my eyes bandaged? I know they are beyond repair.” 

“No, they aren't. It will take a while, but soon you will be able to see again.” Thor replied, his voice soft. “You are going to be all right, Loki. You're safe now.”

“Safe?” The word sounded foreign to him. “I have thought such things before. I know better.”

“No, Loki.” A hand came to rest on the side of his face and he turned towards it, somehow knowing he'd be looking directly into Thor's face if he could see. “I...” there was a hesitance in his voice. 

“You bought me.” He stated, flatly.

“Yes.” Thor's voice was full of shame. “I cannot....”

“I'm not angry.” Loki replied, and he meant it. “I am sorry I am not in such good shape at the moment, master.”

“That's not your fault, and don't call me master.” He let out a breath as footsteps approached and Loki sensed something was placed over his lap. There was an uncomfortable pause, and then Thor spoke again, his voice low and dangerous. “What are you staring at?”

“N....nothing, sire.” A terrified man's voice replied, and a moment later, Loki heard him running away.

Thor helped him sit up and he studied the contents of the tray with his hands. “I suppose I shall have to get used to that.” 

“No, you won't.” Thor's voice was adamant. “I won't allow it.” 

Loki picked up a piece of fruit and chewed it slowly. “You can't....”

Thor let out a snort. “The last time I checked, I was the crown prince. If anyone so much as scowls at you, I could have them flogged.”

“You wouldn't flog someone for that.” He quipped. “Though you might threaten.”

“Exactly.” The man replied. “Now, no excitement. I'm not one for getting Eir angry. That is the name of the woman who was here a short while ago.”

“Eir.” Loki murmured. “I can remember that.” He took another bite of fruit. “Well, your grace, now that you have bought me, what do you intend to do with me?”

Thor sighed. “For now, I intend for you to get better.” Loki felt the man place a soft kiss against his forehead. “After that... we will think about it once you are well.” 

Loki closed his eyes and nodded, the desire to sleep outweighing the need to eat. “I'm very good at scrubbing pots.” He offered, snuggling his face into the pillow. He vaguely recalled Thor telling him that he would be able to see again. 

“Rest.” Thor's hand settled on the side of his head. “Just rest, Loki.” 

*

Odin said nothing on the subject of Thor buying a jotun slave for his paramour. While the jotun wasn't a wife, he also wasn't a maidservant, bar wench or some vapid social climbing daughter of a lesser house. Whereas other noblemen might have mistresses that constantly needed expensive gifts, the only thing Loki had asked for was to be taught how to read and write. He did feel a small amount of guilt in that someone in his army had brought Loki back here, but that was the past and it could not be changed. He was no closer to finding the guilty party, but even if he did find them, what sort of punishment could he met out? 

There was also the rather delightful fact that Loki seemed content to blend into the background and not demand attention. In truth, the king of Asgard had only seen the figure a handful of times. Right now, however, he found himself staring down at the sleeping jotun on the couch in Thor's room, finally recognizing where he'd seen the heritage lines that he had on his face and skin before.

Laufey. 

Odin felt a bolt of rage surge through him; Laufey had never even mentioned one of his sons going missing following the war. In the peace talks, you would think that the king of Jotunheim would be demanding the return of his infant child, or at least insisting on knowing where he was. 

Instead, the runt son of the king of Jotunheim was sleeping in Thor's room, completely unaware he was being watched. In truth, Odin had come in here to confirm a rumor that he'd heard whispered among servants, but he had yet to bring up with either Frigga or his son. Now he could see that it was true; the jotun was with child. 

He sighed and slipped from the room, leaving Loki to his sleep. He wasn't going to mention Loki's connection to the royal house of Jotunhiem to Thor or Frigga; it was in the past and he could not change it. Laufey most likely thought his son long dead. 

Still, it spoke rather poorly of his parenting skills if he just _forgot_ about a child. 

He sincerely doubted Thor would forget about his. 

*

The next few months were like bliss for Thor. While his friends might complain about him only showing up at the training grounds three out of seven, his father considered it for the best; his son had finally started paying attention to the political aspects of running the kingdom. Yes, parts of it were tedious and bothersome, but it was necessary. If he was to be a good king, he could not ignore the boring parts of the job. 

Council meetings, guild meetings, formal hearings – Thor started to attend all of them that he could, knowing it was important. 

He shut the door of his room tiredly, glad he'd asked to have his dinner sent to his room rather than going out with his friends or down to the great hall to eat. After a day of listening to some petty lords squabble over a piece of land, (that was a mud-pit according to reports) he just wanted some peace and quiet. When he came into the room, he found himself smiling as Loki rose from his seat next to the fire. The jotun always seemed to know when he would want to see him; while he had rooms of his own, Loki tended to turn up in his quarters without asking on days that had been exceptionally dull, difficult, or painful. “Good evening.” 

“Good evening, Thor.” Loki met him in the middle of the room and kissed him softly. He automatically looked down after they parted, and while Thor knew that he didn't do it to vex him, it was still a constant reminder of what the relationship between the two of them was. 

A funny thing, Loki's eyes – after Eir removed the bandages, instead of red, the jotun now had eyes like an Æsir – the irises a bright green. 

“I trust you had a more interesting day than I did.” Thor sat down on the couch to remove his boots. “I spent mine listening to two grown men fighting over a patch of ground no bigger than a barn that is said to be nothing but mud.”

Loki frowned. “Perhaps there is something of value _under_ the mud and neither man is willing to admit what that is for fear of losing it.” 

Thor gave him an incredulous look and in response, Loki smirked.

“It's true. Why fight over mud?” He shrugged, then stiffened and bowed his head as the door opened behind him. 

Servants quickly placed the food on the table and left, silent and efficient. Loki did not move from his spot until they were gone. 

Thor rose to his feet, thinking. “How is it that you can figure these things out, Loki? A room full of advisers and none of them bring up the idea that the true value may be underneath the surface of the ground?”

“I may not have a formal education, Thor. But I have heard much. Forgive me for being crude, but you would be surprised of the things men and some women will say in the throes of passion or to a creature they believe to be lower than dirt.” Loki stepped forward. “Just as I am certain you are aware that if you want to know what is going on in your home, you ask a servant.” 

He chuckled. “True.” He stood up and embraced Loki from behind, his hands sliding down to gently rub and then hold the swell of jotun's rounded middle, his eyes slightly closed, still slightly awed at the growing life he and Loki had created. “No one has said anything to you, have they?”

“No.” Loki's hands came up to rest next to his. “Although, I will say that I think they are more frightened of your mother than they are of you.”

Thor grinned. “I do not blame them.” He kissed Loki's neck, closing his eyes and smiling when he felt a strong kick under his palm. “Has the baby been doing that all day?”

“Off and on.” He let out a contented sigh. “Would it be all right if we ate?”

“Of course.” He reluctantly let go of the jotun and guided him over to the table, more out of courtesy than Loki needing help. “We should eat meals together more often. I know you do not like eating in the great hall.”

“When I attend feasts, Thor, I am not allowed to sit with you. I may be carrying your child, but that does not afford me a place at your table.” Loki sat down, sighing softly. “It is different when we eat here.”

“Yes.” Thor took a seat of his own and uncovered the plates. The delightful smell of roast boar wafted up around them. “I wish it was not so. As much as I enjoy our private dinners, I still wish we could sit at the high table as equals.” 

“That will never happen, Thor. Even if I was not your paramour, I am still a jotun.” Loki picked up his fork. “Just as you know full well that this child, or any that follow, will not be allowed in the line of succession.”

He let out a breath and touched Loki's stomach again, feeling another kick against it. “This child may not be my heir, Loki, but no other can claim its title of first born.”

“She, Thor.” Loki smiled. “She is your first born.”

“It...” He caught himself. “The babe is a girl?”

“Yes.” The jotun's grin widened. “Eir confirmed it for me today.”

*  
Loki let out a loud moan of delight as Thor's cock invaded his quim again in a long, slow thrust. Sex between them was different than it had been before he came to live in the citadel. It wasn't his pregnancy making his libido go haywire and it wasn't the fact that he wasn't purchased for a night of pleasure. He _knew_ he was still a slave, the prince of Asgard's concubine, but – somehow, knowing that he had the right to tell Thor no, for any reason, it was a measure of freedom he'd never had before. 

Thor was moving above him, he could hear the prince's heavy breathing and soft grunts as their flesh met, and one hand held Loki's thigh over his hip while the other was braced on his side, where Loki's own arm was wrapped around it. “Loki...” He groaned. “So good...” 

He met the prince's next thrust down with one of his own. “Yes...” His head fell back against the pillows, moaning again. “Harder.” 

“You want harder?” Thor's words were accompanied by a powerful trust. “Like that?” He repeated the motion.

“Nn... yes.” He squeezed the arm he was holding tighter. “Please.” 

“So polite.” Thor's raspy voice was right next to his ear. “Always so polite.” He whispered as he gave in to Loki's request.

Loki thanked him by screaming Thor's name until his voice was all but gone.

*  
Thor was on Midgard when the child was born. Frigga knew it wasn't her son's fault, even though she knew he had wanted to be present when the time came, it was something beyond anyone's control. Her son had taken a vow to protect the Nine Realms and Midgard counted as one of them. As for Loki, she felt the jotun went through his labor with far less screaming and more determination than most women she had seen too.

When the tiny girl came into the world, screaming with all the rage of a hurricane (and a sudden, unexpected rain-shower fell on the city) Frigga could not have been more proud. 

Loki named his daughter Mirjam. 

A name that meant bitter, rebellious, wished for child, and beloved. 

Frigga thought the name fit perfectly.

*  
Despite the fact that she could just walk into the room without preamble, Sif still found herself knocking when she came to the door of Loki's chambers. On the other side, she could make out the baby crying. She knocked again. 

“Come in.” Came a worn reply and she pushed the door open. “Good afternoon, Lady Sif.” Loki did not rise, nor did she expect him too – Thor's babe was nursing at the jotun's small breast. 

“You knew my footsteps.” She looked around the simple but well furnished room. There was a soft looking couch faced the fire place, flanked by two arm chairs; at first glance, they looked identical, but a second look showed the unoccupied one to be slightly wider and higher off the ground. It also had the faint but familiar smell of Thor about it. There was a table and chairs on the opposite side of the room, and she could see an alcove with a bed and a cradle half-hidden by a curtain. She turned her attention back to Loki and the blond infant. “She's small.” It came out far harsher than she intended, but she did not apologize. “Prince Thor is expected to return from Midgard late tonight.” 

“Yes, I know.” Loki replied, his focus on the babe, not her. “Her majesty the queen informed me this morning.”

Sif bristled. She hadn't known Thor would be back until an hour ago. “Did the queen also tell you that tomorrow night, the Allfather plans to announce Thor and I's betrothal?” 

The jotun's head came up, his attention completely on her. “Congratulations, Lady Sif. I did not know that. I wish you and Prince Thor a very happy marriage.” 

That was not the reaction Sif was expecting. She had been waiting for tears, shouts – something other than _acceptance_ and _congratulations._ “Do you understand what I am saying?” Her voice took on a hard edge. “Thor and I are to be married.”

“Yes, I understand that.” Loki shifted his hold on the infant. “And again, I extend my best wishes to you both.” 

She went and sat in Thor's chair. “It... I love Thor.” 

“I know that.” Loki frowned. “What is the matter, Lady Sif?”

“You love him as well.” The thought just came to her, and she didn't doubt the truth of it. “Don't you?”

“What I feel for the prince is irrelevant. I am his property. If you are worried I that I will somehow try and come between the two of you, stop the marriage or some other stupid, petty, pointless thing, you have no cause for concern. As I have stated, I am the prince's property. As to what happens to me once you and his grace are married, that is something you must discuss with the prince, Lady Sif. Not myself.”

Sif left out a heavy sigh. “Somehow... it would be easier if...” She shook her head, muttering.

“I am assuming that Thor does not yet know about the betrothal.” Loki shifted the baby to his shoulder and rubbed her back, and a moment later, Sif heard her give off a soft burp. 

“No, But I am trying...” She stood up. It would be easier if she stood up. “What I am saying is that I won't object if Thor continues to have relations with you. Norns knows I could be facing someone more...” She paused. “If my husband wants you for a mistress, I will not be objecting or complaining about it. If he had some Midgardian woman, however, then I would be angry.” 

Loki stood up. “Well, Lady Sif, now that we have the awkwardness out of the way, perhaps you would care to join me for tea?”

“Tea?” She nearly laughed. The prince of Asgard's concubine had just asked her to tea, as if they were _equals_. She was about to issue a retort and leave when she stopped; Loki was being polite, and given how he'd acted when she came in here, it would be ungracious of her to throw his courtesy back in his face. If she was going to be the Allmother some day, then certainly she could spend an afternoon drinking tea with her betrothed's paramour. “That sounds rather pleasant, thank you. Tea here would be preferable to tea at home, my mother is most likely already going through dress patterns and will want to talk of nothing but lace and wedding plans.”

He nodded. “Let me just put Mirjam down first.” 

Sif didn't know why, but she reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. “Wait.”

“Yes?” Loki blinked at her; his expression curious. 

“Could... may I hold the babe? Please?” She decided in that moment if this man was to be the 'third' person in the marriage, so to speak, then it would be far better if the two of them got along. There was also the tiny voice in her head that informed that shortly she would be the girl's stepmother. 

The jotun smiled. “Of course you may.” 

A moment later, Sif found herself sitting back in Thor's chair, looking down into Mirjam's pale blue face and bright blue eyes, and the mop of golden curls she had inherited from her father. She thought the babe was beautiful.

*  
Thor could not stop staring at his daughter. When he was informed that Loki had given birth, it took all of his restraint not to run to see the child at once. Other matters had to be handed first; the locking away of the Tesseract, informing his father that Thanos was after the Infinity Gems, and then his father had told him that he was to marry Sif as part of the Harvest Festival. It wasn't that he hadn't always known that his parents were going to arrange a marriage between the two of them; he just hadn't expected it to be before he turned a millennium and a half. 

“She's perfect.” He looked to Loki for a reply, but instead found the jotun asleep in his chair, snoring softly. He chuckled and returned his gaze to Mirjam. “Your mother has worn himself out. We should let him rest.” He stood up, still holding the girl and went to the open windows, looking out over the city, the first tendrils of dawn were breaking in the sky. Out there, the citizens of Asgard were beginning their day, completely unaware of the news that waited them this evening; and also ignorant of the fact that a week ago, the crown prince's first child had been born.

Were he and Loki equals, the realm would still be celebrating.

As it was, Asgard went on its way, oblivious to the knowledge. Oh, Thor knew that the servants knew and the way gossip spread, there were bound to be a few dozen who were aware of the child; but it was regarded with little to no thought.

Thor looked back down as his daughter shifted slightly in his arms, letting out a yawn, before blinking to look up at him with a half-focused gaze. “Good morning, Mirjam.” He touched her cheek with his finger. He smiled. “I may not be able to give you the title, but to me, you shall always be a princess.” 

*

On the day of the wedding, Loki was confined to his chambers, out of sight and hidden from thought. It was just as well, Mirjam woke up that morning with a slight fever due to teething. Food was brought, as it always was, but no one visited; no one spoke to him. 

He could hear the celebrations going on within the palace and the city, the joyful din echoing up through his windows. As the day turned to dusk, and dusk to nightfall, the fireworks started, and he finally allowed the tears to fall. He watched the bright explosions from the small balcony, knowing that they would continue well into the night.

Loki knew what he was, he had never had any illusion or idea that he was nothing more than Thor's concubine, but the prince had never made him feel that he was. 

Until today. It might not be intentional, but the locked doors of his chambers spoke volumes.

He stroked his daughter's cheek as she nursed, her fever gone and her tiny body finally relaxing after a day of pitiful wailing. For himself, he was exhausted, Mirjam had not slept at all, the noise and illness had kept her awake. He didn't allow himself to cry fully, it would do no good. 

Once his daughter was settled into her crib, sleeping peacefully, Loki curled up in his own bed, the dull roar of the celebrations, punctuated by the explosion of fireworks a bittersweet lullaby. 

“I never should have fallen in love with him.” He whispered into the dark room. “I'm just a jotun whore. What does my heart or my feelings matter?” 

*  
Thor had been married to Sif three months when she became pregnant. This meant that when the child was born, he or she would be roughly one year younger than Mirjam. His duties had kept him from visiting Loki and his daughter often, usually when he arrived, the girl was asleep. So it was a great shock to him when he arrived at their quarters on the morning of the Yule to find the girl crawling across the rug, with her mother chasing after her. 

“I feel as if I have missed something.” He stated as Loki nearly collided with a table leg.

“Thor!” The jotun stood and brushed his tunic off. “We weren't expecting you.” He swept the girl up before she could get to far. “Mirjam, look who's come to see us!”

His daughter stared at him, sucking on her fingers, her face showing little to no recognition. But at least she wasn't crying. “Happy Yule.” He managed a smile and took a step closer to them, his heart twisting when the girl whimpered and buried her face in her mother's neck. “I...”

“Oh, it's all right.” Loki rubbed his daughter's back. “Mirj, it's papa. You know who papa is.” 

Thor put his face close to Loki's. “Mirj? Can you smile?”

The child turned her face towards him, but instead of a smile, she glowered; it reminded Thor of his own father's disapproving look. “I am properly reprimanded, my lady, and I shall endeavor to visit you more often.” 

The jotun chuckled. “And we shall appreciate your efforts.” 

Thor pulled back and gently brushed the girl's blond curls. “I'm missing so much.” 

“It can't be helped.” He gave him a brave smile. “And a happy Yule to you, Thor.” 

He kissed Loki's cheek. “I have come to ask if you and Mirjam would come to the feast tonight. You are always welcome, of course, but as it is a special occasion, I felt the invitation should be issued directly.”

“Both of us?” There was something odd in Loki's tone. As if he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. 

“Of course.” His heart surged as Mirjam pulled her arms from around Loki's neck and reached for him. When he took her from her mothers arms, he half expected her to start crying, but instead, only seemed interested in rubbing his beard. “I would love for you to attend.” 

Loki's expression seemed uncertain, but reluctantly, he nodded. “We shall be there. The celebration begins at sunset, yes?”

Thor nodded. “It will be a grand time, Loki.” 

*  
Sif met a servant by the door of the small anteroom off the great hall, took the plate heaped with food and eating utensils from him and then slipped inside, leaning back against the door, her eyes shut tight. “I am going to eat this whole damn plate of food and then I will go back out there.” 

“Then I hope you enjoy your meal.” A voice quipped and Sif's eyes shot open. Sitting in the chair across the room was Loki, a few dishes in front of him on the table, Mirjam contentedly nursing in his arms.

“I thought this room was empty.” She set her plate down and sat in the other chair. 

“Would you like me to leave?” Loki asked, his expression curious. “I assure you, I do not..”

“No, no it's fine.” She busied herself with slicing a roasted potato covered in gravy. “I just want to eat without some asshole making a comment about how I shouldn't be stuffing myself. I haven't had more than a few mouthfuls of food. You would think I'd devoured half the contents of the pastry table to hear some of them talk.”

“I saw the pastry table. I don't think anyone could eat half of what's on it by themselves. I'm surprised it hasn't collapsed under the weight of all that's all on it.” He stabbed a chunk of meat on his own plate and ate it.

Sif nodded. “Not to mention the fact that it's the Yule Feast. There are men out there devouring half a roast boar. And here all these older women want to harp at me for eating three candied figs.” 

“They must not have had any of those figs then. I could eat a bowl full of them myself.” He quipped and she laughed. “I will let you eat.” 

“Thank you.” She turned her attention to her food. 

****  
Loki only took Mirjam took the royal nursery once a week. While she might ask to going more often, one trip per week was all he was going to take. While the two of them were not kept confined to their quarters, there was still a vast majority of the palace that was barred to them, and he was already dreading the questions when they finally came. At four years, his daughter was already aware of the difference in how she and her half-brother were treated. 

For himself, Loki was already well aware of it. He had been barred from entering Thor's chambers since the news of his and Sif's betrothal, but with all of the crown prince's duties, there was little cause for him to go. It had been rare for them to see each other more than once every other week as of late. 

“Mama!” Mirjam tugged on his hand, pulling him out of his musing. “Mama, come play blocks with us!” 

Loki looked across the rug to where Thor's son, Vakur was watching the two of them, waiting. He turned to his daughter. “What do we say when we want something?” He gave her an expectant look. 

“Please!” The little girl cried, her face breaking into a wide grin.

“Since you asked politely.” He rose from his chair and let his daughter pull him over to where the prince was already starting to build something. 

The nanny was not present at the moment. The woman seemed to think that as soon as Loki appeared with Mirjam, that was her excuse to go off... wherever it was she spent her free time. However, she always managed to return before Sif or another member of the royal household came to visit the nursery. He would love to know where the woman learned her excellent timing ability.

“This is red.” Vakur handed him a triangle shaped block. “Tower top.” 

“Right. It's red.” He replied as the boy dumped the container over and he and Mirjam started putting them on top of each other, and he knew it wouldn't be long before the stack fell. When it did, rather than cry about the collapse, the two children giggled and began again. 

Loki didn't really do more in their game than hand them blocks. “That's a wonderful... is that a castle, Vakur?”

“Yes!” The boy grinned at him. He'd inherited the same golden hair that Mirjam did, but his eyes were big and brown, like his mother's. “My castle!”

“I helped build it!” The girl interjected. “Do I get a part?”

“Uh huh.” He started building another section. “Mirjam's castle!” 

Loki chuckled and then stopped as a shadow passed the window, it was too large to be a bird. “That's good...” He stood up, trying not to show the concern he felt. Something was wrong. He looked down at their work. “I think you two need a stable for your horses.”

“Horses!” The boy cried. “Papa took me to see the horses yesterday!”

“Lucky.” Mirjam pouted as Loki stood a step closer to the window, and then the shadow returned, and he backed away, his heart in his throat. 

“Children...” He turned back towards them just as the glass shattered behind him and he was thrown to the ground by an explosion.

“Mama!” Mirjam cried and started towards him.

Loki did the only thing that made sense to him. He scooped the pair of them up and placed them in the large open-topped box where the blocks went and then pushed the box back into it's place, under a low shelf; they had plenty of air. “Just stay quiet, okay?”

The girl nodded and hugged her brother protectively. “Like mice.” 

The boy looked confused. He clearly wasn't used to being told to be quiet – or being shoved into a hiding place. “I want mama and papa.” 

“They'll be here soon.” Loki walked away from the box and went back to the blocks with a smaller crate, as it as a dark figure walked calmly into the nursery. 

“Jotun scum.” The dark elf glared at him. “Where are the children?”

“They're not here.” He lied, hoping that the elf would believe him. “They are out with their parents. I am just cleaning the room.”

“No Asgardian would have a jotun nursemaid. Where are the children?” He snarled and Loki could hear more explosions echoing down the corridor, followed by the sounds of battle.

“And I tell you there are no children here.” He set the crate down, keeping his eyes fixed on the elf. “I do not know where they have gone.”

“Liar!” He spat. “You know!” He shot a look at a wardrobe.

Loki couldn't help it when his eyes turned the same direction, but it was away from where the children really were. 

The dark elf moved towards the wardrobe and Loki flung himself at the taller being, knocking him off his feet. The elf kicked him in the stomach and he groaned, rolling to his side. “Not your fight, frost giant.” He staggered to his feet and resumed his course.

He didn't know how he knew to do it, he just _knew_ , and in the next moment, Loki flung out his arm and a great spear of ice impaled the dark elf through the back of the neck. As he rose to his feet, the door of the nursery burst open, in time for Thor, the Allfather and what had to be half the palace guards see the dark elf fall down dead at Loki's feet.

“Mama?” Came Mirjam's voice from across the room. “Mama, can we stop playing the hiding game now?”

Loki said nothing as the guards surrounded him, a feeling of dread starting in the pit of his stomach. He watched as Thor went across the room and a moment later, was holding both of his frightened children.

*

The news that someone had attempted to kidnap the Allfather's grandchildren broke across the city like wildfire. Most were shocked to find that there was a second child; even if she was a base-born and half-jotun. Many of the older residents knew that King Odin himself was half-jotun. Then came the second part of the already sensational story; the young prince and his half-sister had been saved from abduction right out of the nursery by the crown prince's jotun slave.

The debris from the attack wasn't even half cleaned from the palace before the floods of petitions demanding that the Allfather free the slave as a reward for his actions started to arrive.

*  
Mirjam had never ridden in a carriage before, that alone was a treat in and of itself. Even if all they did was ride out somewhere and come back. Things had been strange at home lately; there seemed to be more trunks in her and mama's rooms and less toys and clothes. Papa had also been rather sad when he came to see them this morning; but he had stated he could come and visit again at the end of the week. Two visits from Papa in one week was a lot. 

“Mama, where are we going?” She peered out the window, rather glad that she wasn't told to shut the curtains. 

Mama smiled at her. “Some place special.” He rubbed at his scalp, wincing. Two days ago, mama had done something very odd; when Mirjam had gone to play with Vakur, mama had his horns. When she came back, the horns were gone. Mama said they would grow back, but still... it was odd.

“Like the library? Or the great feasting hall?” Those were two of the most special places she could think of. The library was better than the nursery and the great hall – they had gone there for dinner a week ago and it'd been _wonderful_. Everyone was actually _nice_ to her and Mama, instead of giving them that disapproving look that made Mirjam feel uncomfortable.

“More special than either.” The carriage turned down a street and she could see children stopping to look at them and waved – she waved back. “Almost there.” The carriage drew to a stop and a moment later, the door opened. “Here we are.” Mama was beaming. If she had her way, Mirjam would always want to see her mother smile like that. 

Mama got out first and then the coachman helped her down. They were standing in front of a short building – maybe three floors, and when they stepped inside, the bottom floor was nothing but some tables and chairs; sort of like a feasting hall, but much smaller. “What do you think?”

Mirjam wrinkled her nose. “Where are we mama? What's special about this place?”

Her mother came over and crouched down to her level, smoothing down her hair. “It's special because it's _our_ place, Mirjam. This is our home.” 

“We don't live in papa's house now?” This was confusing. “I like it there.”

“Papa's house is nice and we will still visit. But here, we don't have to be hidden. You can run outside and play with the other children, no one will lock us in.” There was a wavering in his expression. “Do you understand?”

“If we just live in this room, it's awful! There's nothing but tables and chairs in here!” She cried.

Something in mama's expression changed and he laughed. “Mirjam, this is just the first floor. There's two more above us that are ours as well. You even have your own room.” 

That made her eyes widen. “Really?” 

“Yes.” Mama grinned. “Let's go look at the rest of our house.” He took her hand and led her through the doorway at the back of the shop, revealing a storage area and a set of stairs. “I believe your bedroom is all the way at the top.”

*  
Ursa had been a slave for nearly three thousand years. Being sold was nothing new to her. When two guards from the palace took her from the tavern, she didn't say anything as her former master handed over her papers to one of them. She didn't even question where she was going. 

When she wasn't led to the palace, but to a small townhouse that had an empty shop space on the street level, she was confused. This was a nicer neighborhood of the city, where what passed for the middle class lived, near the space port that most upper-class Asgardians liked to pretend didn't exist.

One of the guards actually held the door open for her. “Here we are.” 

She looked around the empty shop, confused. “I do not understand.”

“Ursa!” A familiar voice, one she didn't think she would hear ever again called out to her, and a moment later, Loki appeared from the back of the shop, looking far better than she could ever recall. He looked well fed, healthy and – she frowned at the sight of his horns – they were bandaged on the ends, indicating that he had grown them and then had them sawed off. More shocking were his eyes; they were free of cloudiness and were a bright shade of green. He came over and hugged her. “I've missed you!”

“Her papers.” The guard handed the sheaf of documents to Loki. 

“Thank you.” He stuck them into a pocket and pulled a scroll out of another. “This should be in order.” 

Ursa frowned as the guards looked the scroll over and she wished she could read. She had to wonder who had helped Loki with it. Perhaps he had learned to read. 

“Yes, we will see that this is filed with the correct departments.” the second guard said. “Good day to you, Loki. Ma'am.” 

“Thank you.” Loki replied as the two men walked out.

“What's going on here, Loki?” Ursa demanded. “What was on that scroll?”

In response, Loki went over to the hearth and tossed her ownership papers into the blaze. “You're free now, Ursa. That's what's going on.”

“What?” She stalked over to him and set a hand on his arm, looking into his straight into his eyes. “How did you become free? For that matter, how could you afford to purchase me?”

“It's a very long story, Ursa.” He chuckled. “As for how I got the money to pay for you... well..” He rubbed the side of one of his horn nubs. “That should be obvious.”

“Oh, Loki.” She whispered and then pulled him into a hug. “You shouldn't have done that.” 

“I'd do it again. I plan on doing it as much as I can to free as many slaves as possible.” He pressed his face against her neck, the way he used to after a particularly bad night, the seeking of comfort and understanding from a fellow sufferer. “No one should have to be a slave.” 

*  
Thor kissed his daughter's forehead after he finished tucking her into bed and stood up. “Sweet dreams.”

“Good night, papa.” Mirjam smiled and then closed her eyes as he turned out the light and left her room.

As much as he disliked having Loki and his daughter no longer living in the palace, he respected Loki's desire to be free and that he shouldn't begrudge the jotun his good fortune. He shut the door quietly, glancing back once, his heart heavy. “I'm missing so much.” He sighed and went down the steps, stopping at the second landing, not looking up until he heard a creak of floorboard. “Loki.”

The jotun was standing down the hall, his expression sad. “Are you angry with me?”

“No.” He crossed the distance between them, keeping his voice low, touching the side of Loki's face. “I cannot deny you your freedom, or feel resentment for the life you now live. You have suffered much, and to be angry with you for being happy...” He sighed. “You have more than earned this joy, Loki, you deserve it.”

“I suppose it is a bit of an adjustment, having to go from viewing someone with no rights to them suddenly having them.” He ducked his head slightly. “I do not mean to be rude, but...”

“No, no I understand.” Thor pulled him into an embrace. “As much as I would have loved to have kept you and Mirjam close, that would be unfair of me to ask.”

“Our daughter is getting older, she already noticed the vast difference between how she and her half-brother are treated.” Loki pressed his face against his collarbone. “Here she is just another half-noble child. This part of the city is full of them.”

“Again, I am clueless to things in my own kingdom.” He chuckled into Loki's hair. “Although I think there are some things better left to only to concerned parties.”

He nodded. “You would think that, but I can assure you, the favorite dish of this part of the city is gossip, despite the number of customers who come into the shop for ice cream might present evidence otherwise.” He sighed and pulled away, and Thor could tell he was reluctant to do so. 

“What is it?” Thor frowned. “Loki?”

“We both need to learn to let go, Thor. We cannot have the relationship we had before I was freed. It – would not be proper.” He took a breath. “It was not easy to ask to leave the palace, Thor, I would have stayed – but it is better that I am here, it... it makes things less complicated.”

“Complicated?” He shook his head. “What are you saying?”

“I'm saying that I would have remained in my position as your paramour, your grace.” He raised his eyes to meet Thor's, doing that odd thing that made him think that Loki could still see. “Did you never realize that I love you?”

“Love me?” He spluttered. “You were in love with me and you left?”

“I _am_ in love with you. I don't think I could stop loving you. But as I have told you, we are not equals and what I feel for you is irrelevant, whether I am your property or a free man.” Loki confessed. “Norns, did you never see that I loved you?”

“I... I suspected.” Thor whispered. “But I didn't dare to think it was real. It would complicate things and things were already complicated enough.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you think too much, your grace?” He quipped, grinning.

“No.” He set a hand on Loki's face, brushing his cheekbone with his thumb. “But at the same time....”

“You loved me enough to let me go, Thor. That was all I needed, if nothing else, I would always have that.” He tilted his head to the side and kissed Thor's palm. 

“So perceptive.” He chuckled. “You must be among the cleverest creatures in the Nine Realms.”

“Thank you, my prince.” Loki smiled, closing his eyes as Thor swept his hand behind his head. 

“I don't suppose you have figured out a way for us to resume our... relationship, as it was, have you?” He whispered against Loki's ear.

“You've overcomplicated things again, your grace.” He leaned up and kissed Thor's chin. “It's actually quite simple. The difference we shall have now is that I ask you to share my bed and you do not have to leave a coin on the table before you leave.” 

His throat went dry. “Loki...” He rasped.

The jotun opened his eyes, touching Thor's cheek. “Come to bed with me, I have missed your presence there.” 

In response, he picked the smaller man up and carried him into the bedchamber.

*  
When one of her handmaidens informed her that Thor had resumed his relationship with Loki, Sif was far from what the girl expected her to be, which was angry. Instead, she only gazed at the look on the young woman's face, a very unpleasant expression Sif did not care for. It was time to set the girl straight if she wanted to remain in her position. “It is not your business what the crown prince does. I will not have you and the other handmaidens gossiping about this family's private affairs. Do I make myself clear?”

The girl bowed her head, her expression somewhat cowed. “Yes, your grace.” She replied, not looking up. “I am sorry.” 

“Do not let it happen again.” She waved the girl off and went down to the nursery to see Vakur. Even before she and Thor were married, before Loki was even freed, she'd told the jotun she didn't care if Thor kept him for a mistress. In truth, sex between her and her husband was rather awkward; they had been good friends for so long, that it was difficult to go from that to lovers – and she actually didn't mind. Sex was never all that important to her, even before she was married. Thor, on the other hand, was borderline insatiable half the time. (He also had far better self-control than Fandral.) If he chose to sate his lust with his former paramour, she wasn't going to complain.

She was Thor's wife, mother of his heir, and the future queen of Asgard. 

And besides, it wasn't like Loki was some common woman from Midgard. 

When she was informed by a different handmaiden three weeks later that Loki (referring to him as 'that filthy jotun whore') was pregnant with another of Thor's bastards, her response was to send Mirjam's old cradle and diapers to the expectant mother, along with a note of congratulations.

She then fired the handmaiden for calling the brave person who had saved her son's life a whore.

*

Thor gently rubbed Loki's lower back, listening as his lover let out a relaxed groan. “Better?”

Loki nodded. “I don't remember having this much back pain when I was pregnant with Mirjam.” 

“You weren't running a business when you were carrying Mirjam.” He replied. “You should not strain yourself, it is not good. For you or the babe.”

“I can't have Ursa do all the work.” He let out a sigh as Thor continued to work on his back. “I do not do any heavy work.”

“You are on your feet constantly. I know that is not good for you.” His arms came around Loki and he hugged him, kissing his cheek. “Our babe needs you to stay healthy.” He brushed his fingertips down the jotun's burgeoning belly. “Our second daughter, yes?”

Loki nodded. “Yes, Eir informed me that unlike Mirjam, this little one had no issue in revealing that she is a girl.”

Thor laughed and then grew somber. “There has been so much hiding.” He lifted a hand to Loki's chin and turned his face to look at him. “I have something to ask of you.”

He frowned. “What is it?” 

Thor felt slightly lost as Loki pulled away to sit on the bed so they could look one another in the eye. He took a breath. “Father has insisted to meet at least two of my Midgardian comrades. I told you of the Avengers, yes?”

“Yes, I remember. You were with them when Mirjam was born. Some madman was leading an army of  
Chitauri to invade that realm and lay it to waste.” He paused. “That was when you brought the Tesseract back to Asgard as well.”

“Correct.” He took Loki's hands in his. “I should like for you to meet them as well. I was wondering if you would object to me bringing them to the shop.” He rubbed the top of the jotun's hands with his thumbs, his heart fluttering in an odd way.

“I would like to meet the friends you have told me about.” He smiled. “These Midgardians will not think it odd that you are married and yet, you have a mistress who has already borne you one child and has his womb filled with a second?”

Thor laughed. “Of course not! I am certain such things are common among them! Son of Stark informed me that on Midgard, there are parents, both mothers and fathers, who abandon their children to the care of just one, or the child is given up to strangers to be raised apart from either of their parents.” He kissed Loki's forehead. “Not to mention that from some of the history of their realm I have learned, the nobles of Midgard often acted the same manner we do!”

Loki chuckled. “Then I look forward to meeting them. Although do send word for the day you will visit. I shall arrange for the shop to be closed for a private meeting. Terrans are more rare than jotuns on Asgard.”

“Terrans?” Thor frowned. “What are those?”

“It's another name for beings from Midgard I heard. It's what they are called on places outside that is not one of the Nine Realms.” His smile was replaced by a wince and he set his hand on his stomach. “I think we woke her up.” 

He shook his head. “Silly girl, doesn't she know her mother needs his rest?” He turned Loki around and began to rub his back again in slow circles, smiling when he felt Loki relax under his hands.

*

“What's so special about this ice cream place?” Tony Stark asked, looking skeptical. “Don't you have it at the palace?”

“I do, but I prefer the dish served here.” Thor stated. “Were you not the one who took me out for pizza rather than ordering it in?”

“True.” He replied and glanced over at Steve Rogers. “What do you think?”

“I think that if we're looking for the expert of Asgardian ice cream, it'd be Thor.” He shook his head as they came down a wide lane. “Place sort of reminds me of Disney World.”

Tony snapped his fingers. “I knew it! I knew it looked familiar. It's like a steam-punk ren fest.” 

“A what, son of Stark?” Thor frowned. “It is merely a line of merchant shops that...”

“Advanced technology, clothes from a time gone by.” This was like the blind leading the blind sometimes. Then again, if there was ever an awesomely-clueless duo, it was Spangles and Point Break. “Shame Bruce couldn't come.”

They stopped at the one shop that had a guard in front of it. When the did, the man straightened his stance and bowed his head at Thor, not even speaking as they went past. “I think Banner's other half would not like the Bi Frost.” Thor replied, giving the guard a brief nod as he pushed open a carved wooden door and bells jangled over their heads. 

“Now this...” Tony looked around at the wooden tables and the long counter, grinning. The guard was already forgotten. The place was empty, save for them. “This is... well, it's cozy.” Truth be told, he couldn't see what was so special about this place.

“It's homey, if that makes sense.” Steve replied. “Uh, isn't that a kid?” 

Tony looked over to the counter just as a small girl with pale blue skin and hair a familiar shade of gold caught sight of them. 

“Papa!” The girl cried and ducked around to the far side of the counter and ran over to them, arms outstretched. 

“Mirjam!” Thor shouted and crouched down to sweep the girl into his arms and spun her around, grinning, placing a kiss on the girl's cheek. “You've grown!”

Tony shot a look at Steve. “Did we or did we not meet his wife earlier today?” He said under his breath.

“Yeah, we did.” He frowned. “uh, maybe she's from before?” 

Thor cleared his throat, drawing both of their attentions back to him. “Mirjam, these are my friends from Midgard, Anthony Stark and Steven Rogers.” 

“Hello.” the little girl replied, beaming at them. It was then that Tony noticed that she also had Thor's eyes. “It is very nice to meet you.” 

“Spoken so politely.” Thor kissed her cheek again. “I am sorry I have been gone for so long.” 

“It's all right, papa. I understand.” The girl replied and hugged him again. “Ursa said you were coming today, but she didn't know when. So I waited and waited, even though I wanted to run outside and play. I was afraid I would miss you.” 

Before Tony could ask who Ursa was, a dark-skinned woman with sharp features and very white hair appeared behind the counter. “Good afternoon.” She smiled at the three of them, bowing her head at Thor. “Are these your friends from Midgard, your grace?” 

“Yes they are. Is Loki here?” Thor had a grin on his face that Tony didn't think was possible.

“He should be down shortly. I've been insisting he get plenty of rest.” The woman rolled her eyes. “But you know how stubborn he is.” She waggled a wooden spoon in the Mirjam direction. “But not nearly as stubborn as that girl is.”

Thor chuckled. “I do not know where she gets it from.” His face was anything but innocent as he put the girl down.

“Now then...” Ursa frowned. “Mirjam, run and tell your mother that our special guests have arrived.”

“Yes, Auntie.” The girl replied and raced behind the counter and disappeared through a door.

“And don't...” She stopped when there was a pounding on the stairs. “One of these days she'll stop doing that.” She looked the three of them over. “So, will you be having something to eat?”

“Indeed!” Tony followed Thor to the counter, frowning at the menu written on the wall. He couldn't read a word of it. It wasn't like the ice cream parlors on earth, with a glass covered case and the flavors obvious, most of the time. “I shall have my usual, Ursa.” 

Ursa looked from Tony to Steve. “What would you two care for this evening?”

“Whatever is the most popular.” Steve stated, not letting on that he couldn't read the menu either. 

“Honey-lavender then.” she turned to Tony. “And for you?”

“Uh... whatever Thor's having.” The woman was starting to creep him out – maybe it was the fact that her skin was the color of hardened lava and her ears were sharply pointed. What the hell was she? She wasn't whatever Thor was, and what had been up with the blue girl? 

“It will just be a few minutes.” Ursa replied and turned to a long case he could see behind the counter. She got down three wooden bowls and an ice cream scoop that was wide enough to be a pot lid and deep enough to be a soup ladle. There was a large glass jar sitting on the counter, full of coins and what looked like chunks of gold as well as uncut and cut precious stones. Apparently, this was some amazing ice cream.

Or Asgard's currency system was insane.

There was a light thumping on the stairs and the girl reappeared. “Mama will be right down.” She said and then turned back to look at the three of them. “Is something wrong, Son of Stark?”

“No.” He shot a glance at Thor, who was beaming at his daughter.

“Come here and help, Mirjam, and then you can run outside and play before it gets too dark.” Ursa turned to look at them. “You'll be staying a while, yes?”

“Of course.” Thor replied, still grinning.

“Here you go.” Mirjam set a bowl in front of Tony, the ice cream was blue. It was bluer than the girl's skin – and had something in it. “What's the matter?”

“I've never had blue ice cream before.” He looked over at Thor, who was already devouring his serving of the stuff. “What's it called?”

“Rose-berry.” She answered, before going back to Ursa to bring a second bowl over to Steve, his ice cream was a pale shade of purple.

“Thank you.” Steve grinned at her. Of course he would be good with kids. “How old are you, Mirjam?”

“I'm five, almost six.” She replied, giving Spangles a grin that Tony would bet good money had gotten that tip jar as full as it was. 

“Mirjam...” A gentle, chiding voice said from the doorway and Tony looked up and nearly dropped his spoon. It was a blue guy – whereas the girl might be considered cornflower, this man was straight up sapphire. A blue skinned man, with horns growing out of his head – well, sort of, they were about five inches long and the tips covered in gauze. His hair was black and was in a braid that fell halfway down his back and he was dressed in black pants and green tunic. Tony ducked his head and then found himself looking right back at the man. Specifically at his very rounded stomach. “Let your father's guest eat his ice cream.”

Steve, to his credit, seemed less surprised. “It's all right. I don't mind.” 

“Loki.” Thor stood and went around the counter, embracing the man and giving what was most assuredly not a chaste kiss, but he was still clearly holding back. Then his hand went down to the guy's stomach, cupping it as he closed his eyes and set his forehead against Loki's, whispering something Tony couldn't hear. He then became aware that the Ursa woman was glowering at him. 

“Is something amiss, Son of Stark?” She sounded so much like Pepper it was scary. 

Tony was about to say _exactly_ what was wrong; from the white haired woman, to the blue kid to the pregnant blue guy, when Steve, the most mild-mannered man to ever draw breath smacked him on the back of the head. “What?” He turned towards Steve, who was taking in the whole scene with surprising calm. 

“You'll have to excuse Tony, Ursa. I believe he was expecting an alien world to be inhabited by people who looked mostly human, save for some forehead bumps or slightly pointed ears. I, for one, am glad to see that is not the case.” He nodded towards Loki. “And how are you this evening... uh, I'm not certain what I should...”

“You may call me Loki.” The blue man came over to the counter and that's when Tony noted that Loki's eyes were a serious shade of green. “It is a shame you were not here earlier today. We had an unusual group of four individuals that included a talking raccoon. He was rather upset that he had to leave his gun on their ship.” He frowned, and then Tony saw the shocked look on Steve's face that the blue guy either hadn't noticed or was ignoring. He had chosen to just ignore everything that he'd seen in the past five minutes and was now trying to comprehend an anthropomorphic raccoon.

“There were five in that group, maman.” Mirjam interjected. “Don't you remember? There was a tree in a pot, and he was moving. He told me his name was Groot.”


End file.
